MTC devices are able to be grouped together communicating to the network (see Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1). It should be possible for a MTC device change to another group under the same gateway, due to subscription change, service requirements change or physical area change etc. It is not covered in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standards yet that how it should be realized.
When group change is under the same gateway, the procedure should not have network involved, but should have it updated.